Hachiman wasn't fine as he expected
by DarkNight21
Summary: Hachiman thought he was okay, and as long he avoided it will stay that way. But the moment he gains the attention of others that reassurance was surely be gone. People started to bother and annoy him. How much can he take before snaps?


Chapter- 1

A plain simple guy; no one special.

Hikigaya Hachiman could only describe himself like that. He wasn't interested in talking to people; not even in the least when it comes to friendship.

Gossip wasn't his thing.

He didn't like the thought of breaking his body for the sport. But, yet maintain a manageable, yet decent body. He wasn't great looking but isn't too ugly.

Not the smartest, yet Hachiman can outsmart others. He really had nothing going for him, but at the same time, he did.

All because of one thing.

Habits.

A cycle where actions are made repetitively to the point where it becomes a subconscious reaction. A routine, as he considered it, and there was one thing he so got so accustomed to.

Being able to be in peace and sleep.

A whole day without being pestered or annoyed, it sounded nice. But, all things must come to an end. And because of this it just means he had to make new habits instead. For a certain individual it means trying something new, try new stuff. It all sounds great for others but it was a bother to him.

It means jeopardizing himself to a predicament, and he rather avoids them all. Of all things that should be a blessing, or should be considered as one. Yet, he didn't really have that much of the luxury.

It was another day within the life Hikigaya Hachiman. Nothing special or anything but it was something he enjoyed greatly. A great escape in the get-go.

Slumbering mainly in his bead for no one to bother or make noises. Living the dream and he himself can't get enough of.

Facedown on his pillow and his hair disheveled. A shirt that he wore no longer there exposing his stomach and chest to the open.

It was all to peac-... wait what was the sound.

"..."

Hachiman with his softened expression started to grunt. His ears started to ring and it was nagging his ears out. Annoyed his hand reached over and doing so he got a round object in his hands.

Feeling it in he brings it closer to his face. Slowly opening both eyes meeting with a sight that he couldn't really differ. All in swirls and in double images, it was a mind-boggling experience.

With a bit of time wasted he slowly recovered of his so-called morning sluggish vision, and was greeted by his… _oh, it was a clock._

_6:30, _it read in the clock as Hachiman looked at it. He sighed of by the time he realized what today was. For the fact that it was actually the first day of high school.

Sobu High School.

Only a handful of individuals could have gone. As expected as the entrance exams were more difficult than compared to other schools. The middle school that he was at didn't even manage to go there.

_All except for me. _Smirking Hachiman remembers that day faintly. He just wanted to repeat the image look on that person's face. He remembered as it was yesterday

His so-called teacher congratulated him earning his spot in Sobu High. The funny thing was shocked and surprised expression she had when it occurred. As if he wasn't the one she expected to earn such a position.

A surprising result indeed.

_Those were the memories_, he thought. Hachiman then focused back and started to commence his day.

Getting himself up the first thing he did was pick up the blanket that was on the floor. There he fixed his bed and got his school clothes on himself, removing the old ones in a neat pile on top of the bed.

He went over the door and grabbed the door. Firmly twisting enough to it crack open and he went out.

_Are you forgetting something?_

Hachiman stopped and glanced back. His light novels, video games, and computer were neatly where they should be. Not to mention his little prize.

A small pocket knife.

_Nothing out of order, _he nodded at this and left.

Today will mark another day in the life; a life in a new environment. It won't be an easy journey for not by a long shot. There would be people that bother him; annoy him, and make problems.

He will never come to understand. And only can watch from aside, but at least it was only for seven hours

Hachiman will just do what he can.

* * *

Hachiman rode his bike to school. A little gift he received from his parents when he delivered the news of actually getting into Sobu.

It wasn't much but it didn't take away how he actually enjoyed riding the bike. A nice gift for him to have,

Feeling the cool air running against his face. Enjoy how it filled his lungs when he takes a breath and lets it out.

The cool-running air blew on his face. Enjoying the breeze hitting him he took a deep breath and filled his lungs with air.

Passed through the park he took a turn around changed to directions. He was about to continue with his route.

" SABLE! NO! STOP!"

Hachiman snapped out of his thoughts by the scream. He turned around and saw a loose dog running.

For a second he thought the person screaming was being overdramatic, and there wasn't any reason to help. Then an incoming car passed by him towards the dog direction.

His heart froze. Both of his hands tighten into the handle of the bike. His body froze as the sight right in front of him. The dog was going to get hit. The sudden realization of the issue at hand made his throat itch. The dog was going to die and he stood there watching it happen.

_It was going to die. _

The beat of his heart ranged like a clock. Ticking with each heartbeat in his chest. Clenching painfully within himself.

_It was going to __**die**__._

His eyes became dull and started to shimmer off the reflection of the dog. Smashed up covered in blood, its crimson-colored stained in the ground. A sickening sight to envision.

A sight he didn't want to see.

_Are you going to let it die?_

With what drive or energy he had, Hachiman started to pedal. Even as his heart started to clench, his legs started to cramp, he still keeping forward.

Sweat started to sting into his eyes as something warm started to pour down. He grins maniacally and started to pedal even harder. He was almost there.

Something took over his mind and the body was rushed by the adrenaline pulsing through his arms and legs. It was a rush he couldn't ever forget. What occurred next what something he couldn't explain but it felt like he was in one of those action movies. It happened so fast.

Hachiman felt like he was doing something good saving that dog. Flying out as the dog was securely tucked into his arms. With little time the bike almost made it out of from a direct hit.

Almost.

The car crash into the bike and the sound of tires screeched onto the floor. Hachiman felt his body falling heavily into the road.

Life started to play in his mind. Of everything, he had done till now. The things he has done, the days that went pass by. Not that he did anything to begin with, which was why he enjoyed it so much.

Where he was it made more sense than what he can ever learn in a lifetime. No gimmicks. No vague answer. Only the straight truth.

Maybe this was the best outcome he can ever be in. He didn't need to evaluate or understand to know what was happening. What he needed to put up with, or what he's up against.

At least Hachiman knew that he was either going to die or live through. That was all he needed to know. He no longer in that moment need to put anyone.

No more voices.

No more sneers.

No more awkward situations.

_It's for the best, _he thought_. _Allowing himself of the fact that this was occurring. Accepting that he was going to die, and he wasn't afraid.

Maybe it's best for _them. _His mom and dad always looked like a single child couple. This could be a chance for them. A new start.

All the air was knocked out of him as the body tense up. His eyes blurred and everything became hazy and the sound echoing in his ear silenced out.

* * *

"_Are you happy with yourself?"_

A voice in his head asked this question The letters were in front of him and he couldn't touch it. But all of the things that were occurring, Hachiman was focused on neither of these.

Is he happy?

That was all he was interested in it.

To be honest, he didn't know. As much as he wanted to give an honest answer it left himself puzzled. _Was I really happy?_

He enjoyed reading light novels, playing with his vita-chan ( the game console), and watching anime. Hachiman considers those to be fun activities, yet he didn't know.

Was he happy?

He had never been out or interact with others, except for the occasions when it was for groceries. All of these take into accord make it difficult for him to understand.

" _Are you sad?"_

Now that was a question.

There wasn't a single day where he wasn't.

Vulnerable.

Weak.

Incapable.

All of these stem from his flaws. Only to want to be able to have the strength, the capability to overcome these obstacles. But he didn't have much to go off of, or really had the confidence.

_There wasn't a single day where he wasn't sad. Vulnerable of wanting to be strong; capable to be able to overcome obstacles. But he didn't really have the confidence._

_There were many nights where he was upset. Where he wanted to sob out and cry, but the moment the tears came, it stopped._

_He never acted on them, and the torrent of emotion stopped within minutes. It became none other than a simple mistake. __He will spend an entire day feeling bitter, alone, and scared. No one to talk to or be there for him…._

…_. For all of it to disappear_

_It never went to the point where he lost it. Except for a numb feeling he felt afterward. And a bitter flavor lingered in his mouth. _

_Do you love yourself?_

…._ Was is there to love if it wasn't there._

* * *

"..."

Hachiman couldn't describe was he sawed. Still hazy and sluggish from the impact he received from the blow. Making it difficult to figure out where he was.

Did he even make it?

Was the dog okay?

Was he dead?

Questions were flushing in his head for painful groan to be released by his voice. He wasn't dead. The pain coming from his head told him otherwise. That was reassuring for him.

Voice started to ring in his ears. Though unable to make out the words he did know it was someone. He couldn't stay down for long.

_Get up..._

Hachiman couldn't be laying down on the floor he had a class to get to. He can worry later, but right now wasn't the time. He has to move, now.

_Get up. _

He breathed in deeply and focused. Gritting his teeth and slowly place both his feet to the ground. Using his hands to bring his body up.

Hachiman back popped, and the tension suddenly was gone. Slowly taking steps he started to move in a straight line.

Sounds started to blast nearby and he winced in pain. Moving away a pair of hands started grabbed him. He was then faced with a man.

A simple shirt and collar with what looked like small black hat. His face strained up in distress, his mouth moved but he couldn't hear the words came out the mans mouth.

Hachiman unable to discern not a single thing looked at him oddly. The man kept trying to say something, and yet it didn't reach him.

A black limousine.

Right in the corner of the eye he got a glance. He then looked back at the driver. So that why he was apologizing, he was the driver.

It all came together.

Hachiman swiped off the man's hand and walked away. This causes himself to experience the most incessant noises he ever heard.

The man tried to stop him still talking near him. His ears started to hurt and it became even more unbearable. He gritted his teeth and snarled at the man. " _**LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

Hachiman must've gotten through to him, flinching back from his shout. His mind was killing him of the massive headache. But, it didn't justify what he has man just slammed his car into him. That could've possibly crippled or killed him. No doubt any person would even ignore that fact.

Trying to act it normal he calmed down and looked at the driver. Still hooked up it didn't seem like a wise decision.

" What the fuck I have done. Oh, god…. I'm going to lose my job, everything."

Hachiman then regained his earning a bit, and listen to the man mumbling. Grabbing his hair and walking back and forth. Fear and nervous embedded in his movements.

" Hey."

The man looked at him.

" Yeah?" He nervously asked.

Hachiman awkwardly rubbed his head. Great the man is afraid, he thought. Sighing he looked at him at eyes.

" My bad," he apologized, which go the man look at him if crazy, "I know it looks bad but it really isn't I just got some scratches. If I wasn't fine I wouldn't be walking, right?"

Hachiman put more effort to convince the man of just leaving alone. Pointing of the fact he was walking although he just wanted groan out in pain.

" Really?"

_This man. _

" Really?"

Hachiman nodded. The man though looked reluctant but was relieved. Then the sound of honking horn got their attention and the man slowly went back to the black car.

The honk hurt his ears. It felt like a blast of sounds were shot in his ears. He grabbed one of his ears and rub it. Soothing it down.

It was in those few minutes that the man returned. He couldn't actually remember what he was told but he was handed something. The car moved but unable to see properly he only got a glimpse of two girls being driven by it.

Grabbing the bike he and about to ride on it he stopped. He looked over at a person standing by. With something be held in their hands. Focusing on the person he realized it was a girl with a hair bun. _So she must be the owner._

He ignored this and walked right out. The girl seeing how the black-hair teenager started to walk around made her scared and worried her hands gripped into the dog if her life depended on it.

" Ummm, I-I," her lips trembled as she tried to speak once more to looked the ground to be more interesting. " I-I'm s-"

He didn't have time for that shit.

" -Don't let your dog die, buy a new leash or something but keep it damn fucking safe."

She froze of the advice rather than an angry shot or something even harsher. The girl looked up to see he was long gone.

* * *

Oh, fuck he cursed mentally. Shoving his face near the toilet once again vomiting. Today was really great for Hachiman. _ Sadly enough this isn't just the end of it, _he bitterly grimaced.

Getting up and wiping the remaining salvia off his mouth. He reaches over the door and got out to wash. Leaving no sign of his accidents.

Hachiman took a minute or two to clean and hide all signs of injury. Walking out and going down the hallway.

Hachiman wobbles a bit but manages to seem like he was walking normally. But, his footing was shitty, feeling like he could trip on his own two feet if not careful.

_The ceremony_. Hachiman remembers almost forgetting. But, to his ease, the faint voice enhanced by the microphone can still be heard. It seemed to be almost over and it gave enough time for him to get to class early. _ That's all I need._

All he has to do was to make it class and look completely normal. To manage this and before he knows it, school is over. Then he can go home and make sure the injuries are treated, easy.

A pang surge through him and in pain he clutches into it. It didn't seem like his plan didn't agree with his head though. He couldn't really actually believe he made it school.

The path to school was difficult. A couple of times he almost fell off the bike, to closely be hit by objects. His eyes flickered heavily to wake up to realize he was going in the wrong direction, but he made it.

He really didn't have anything to worry about. It was only one day. Hachiman down the path took a turn down the hallway.

All suddenly all the air in him was knocked out of him. Spit was coughed right out of him, as his legs were into their knees.

In pain, he clutches himself tightly digging his finger into his clothes. Smudging them with his fingertips.

His breath started to labored and he clutches into the stomach. He slightly whimpered and bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out. Cold sweat started to went through his body. It was started to become cold. His body trembled as his breath shake.

The hallway surrounding started to become dimmer, he felt himself fading. A faint shadow stood right in front of him, called his name out. That voice wrapped itself around his mind, and slowly it became darker. His breath staggered yet it felt so calm.

He felt so damn tired, _maybe I should just go take a break… yeah. _ He felt like falling but yet the hard concrete never hit him. Two strong warm arms wrapped themselves around him. Like a thousand rays of warmth softly embraced him, never wanting to let go.

He felt so warm. There wasn't a limit of how much he wanted it; He couldn't really get enough of it. Like a drug.

He went down falling and before he did the smell of a scent invaded his nose. It was faint but it was still there.

The smell of ashes with a hint of cinnamon.

It was… nice.

* * *

The sounds of heels reverberated down the hall. As a rather irritated and tired female teacher was walking the hallways coming late.

An empty school, to be specific. Yet, she was the only individual in the room.

_You really have to make something out your Shizuka Hiratsuka, S_hizuka sighed of her misfortune. Missing on the opening ceremony as a staff member. She was really going to get a lecture from the employer.

All that binging of anime tv shows was a bad decision, but a school day! _Damn it, how can I forgot about that! _ She wanted to scream out in distress. In a hurry her pace increase turning into a small sprint. She had to get there, it didn't matter if she was late. She had to make it!

_Slam! _Shizuka staggered back as she was into someone. Her heel stilts cracked and she cursed out. Hurtled into what seemed to be an object Shizuka slipped and fell heavily at her back. She winced in pain and let out a painful groin. What did she hit, a solid rock?

Out in the moment, the only response was to look up, to which an unfortunate person was already

" The hell." She looked to see a teenage boy standing up like a statue. Her eyes burrowed of his lack of response. " Hey, shouldn't you be out in the ceremony." Acting in the way she did, Shizuka thought she could get the boy to speak. But nothing, she was instantly confused. _What is wrong with him?_

Out in her thought, the sounds of staggered breaths got her off those thoughts. To her worry, the boy started to clutch into his stomach rather painfully. _Oh shit_, she cursed out. Realizing that she potential injure someone, it took not a minute for her to stand up.

" Hey, you okay." She nervously asked, nothing. She tried once again. " Hey?"

The lack of response was the only she got. Was the audible sounds of harsh cough falling out his mouth. What looked like spit spewed out him. Now full of concern she came closer to him and the moment she did the color blood from his mouth made her wanted to get to the school nurse.

Immediately so she carried the teenager into her hands, and it wasn't easy. While she didn't care how heavy he was, but was it _heavy_. But wasn't the time to make comments.

Her worried only intensified as she heard the ragged breaths of him. It wasn't soft filled rhythms but a full-on puffs of slight breath, not a good sign. _Hang on kid helps on the way_. Abandoning her heels she speeds off the other side of the hallway to the nurse's office.

Making her way to room she kicked the door. Opening from the long years of karate it fully went out with.

No nurse.

_Fuck, _she mentally cursed. Gently placing his body gently onto the empty beds and started frantically do everything she did.

_104_, _dammit, he's burning up. _She read this and got more even stressed out. Taking his blazer shizuka started to remove the sweat off his temple. While at the same time placing an ice pack over his body to cool off a bit.

She did this for who knows how many times. Frantically checking on him and whether he has shown any sign of pain.

Nothing.

And finally, as it was a blessing, She ultimately was shown the greatest blessing she can ever ask for.

_98, _she sighed_. _Looking at that number was the relief she can ever imagine. Looking at the boys soften face she smirks. _You owe me, one kid._

Light.

Hachiman felt it blazing onto his face, trying to cover he meet with the soft sensation of a blanket. Wait, a blanket? He didn't remember being in one.

His eyes squinted and he blinked several times, the light started to aggravate his vision. He slowly got up and groaned out in pain.

" Where the fuck am I?" Hachiman croaked out and wincing pain. He softly looked around to see a completely empty room. With two beds and what looked like some supplies what a nursed have. _So, I'm in the nurse's office…. Damn it's freezing _

Feeling the sudden coldness he looked down to see the ice pack, so he set to the side. He then felt something wet against his forehead and removed out to realize it was towel took.

Hachiman now was full-on confused. Someone took him here, but who? He was sure that no one was here, the staff, students, and even the principal itself. Who did he miss?

Did he do this to himself? _No,_ Hachiman shook his head. He wouldn't be able he was unconscious for heaven sakes. Yeah, that was the only ex-

" - You're awake. Good."

Hachiman's head instantly turned around to see a tall voluptuous brown-hair woman , wearing which looked like a lab coat. But the most prominent feature was a carefree smile. She was so happy that he actually didn't know as to why she was.

It was weird how people like this.

" Hey."

Hachiman started not knowing what to say, and just waved at her. He calmly tried to gather his thoughts.

She could only chuckle only adding relieve the tension and walked right across from him, and before he could even talked he yelped out. By a cold beverage that looked like she was handing him.

" Hey to you too." She said which he hesitantly grabbed mumbling a small ' thank you'. Her eyes bored out to him as she asked him a question.

" Are you okay."

Hachiman was caught off guard by this. Her face strained with concern that it actually made him look away.

He looked away as an itching feeling course through his chest, and it just annoyed the hell out of him. But, he ignored it.

But, the way she said it gave it meaning. Like she actually cared. It was a funny thing to see from a person that he just encountered.

_Is not even the time _

Hachiman stopped and realized how much time he was waiting on his response. The woman would have definitely taken his silence as a bad sign.

" I'm fine."

The woman gave him the 'not convince look' as she didn't believe him. He mentally sighed, this woman was really pushing it. Hachiman looked up and stared straight at her in the eyes.

" I was just sick and I thought that I could just push it through it to the end of I could learn where my class was. But it wasn't really a good idea to begin with. " _A stupid idea if I just came back from a car accident._

Hachiman could feel the stares at him, so he continues on.

"It was pretty dumb " he shrugged which got a smirk from her, " my head started to kill me, so I went to the bathroom and got out to get knocked unconscious..."

In the corner of the eyes, Hachiman clearly sawed her stiffened. As if … _so she was the one that knocked me and carried me here, how ironic. _

" … and I can only assume you were the person and carried me here right? "

Hachiman so far felt that his explanation was convincing. Not to mention he got himself out of the spotlight. He really was dealing with this well.

" Sorry about." She bowed down with regret with her tone. She looked at him in the eyes making him slightly uncomfortable. " I should've look where I was going."

Though this only made the injured teenager be quite oddly quiet. Which made her panic a bit, but was relieved by what he said next.

" Don't apologize." He explained back waving his hand with a neutral look on his face. "You were in a hurry right?"

She rubbed her hand against her head, chuckling a bit. " Yeah." She dumped her head ashamed if a kid was scolding her.

_Is she supposed to be a teacher? _Hachiman deadpanned of the way the woman was interacting with him. But he couldn't really complain though it could've been someone worse.

" Then have you forgotten?" The woman oddly tilted her head, which he can say was pretty adorable. But, she could only hear the sigh he released.

" You were in a hurry and the hallways were empty." The woman didn't seem to get it, " You ran believing that no one was there, how in the hell you were supposed to know I was also there in that moment?"

Hachiman heard snorts and turn to see her grabbing into her stomach. It took a few seconds before her chuckling stopped and looked up wiping a tear off her.

'Tears of gold, as one of his night novels', said.

"You're a cool guy, you know that." She grinned and reached over to playfully smacked at his back. But what she didn't expect was for him to actually tense up and move away.

"Thanks, I guess." Hachiman offhandedly comments but her smack really did a number on him. " Do you by any chance have medicine that can deal with pain."

Her eyes widen total forgetful about that. She rummaged through the pockets of her lab coat and removed some sealed pills. She popped one open and handed him one. "Here."

" Thanks."

Cracking the beverage and popping the pill into his mouth, Hachiman swallowed the medicine as the liquid washed it off. But, what took in surprise was the familiar bitter taste.

Coffee.

" You don't need to drink that if you don't like it." Dismissed the drink if not offended by it. She shrugged. " Not like a lot kids actually like to drink that, how about I-"

" -I'm good."

Hachiman instinctively shook his head by her question and glared at her. Now that's preposterous, who would even dare throw the drink of the gods which was coffee. That was the sin of all sins.

Unacceptable.

"You're a strange kid, you know that?" She smirked.

Hachiman didn't know whether that was the complement of an insult. So choose to think it was both. About to drink the coffee he stopped.

What time is it?

That was a good question. Hachiman didn't know and realized he might even be late.

Contemplating Hachiman stared right at voluptuous asset, unintentionally. For which she coughed out to which he caught it off thoughts and received a glare.

" Eyes up here." She said rather sweet but the intention was clear enough,

" What time is it?"

Hachiman asked ignoring the chilling eye-piercing gaze. A couple of seconds passed and her glare died down; she was back to her somewhat usually self.

" About right around lunch, why?"

" I wanted to know."

_Damn that long_. Great, he missed the majority of his class_. _At least he made it to the school. Maybe he'll just skip for today. No point in staying.

He'll just make it up for tomorrow and everything will be fine.

But, that was half the truth though.

His clothes.

Most it was tattered, small smudges on his pants and blazers. Yet, it was worse in his shirt. Covered in dirt and dust making him a sore thumb if he went out.

So in all honesty staying put was the way to go.

Hachiman continued drinking his beverage and settled down on his bed. Easing down and taking a break from everything that occurred.

"..."

All a sudden it was once again tensed. They both exchanged and waited and all a sudden it was all quiet again. The big-chested sensei glanced at him, while he just stared off into space and sometimes look at her.

It didn't really matter

" You know you don't need to be here."

Oddly enough he spoke out to which she looked at him it was crazy. He slightly smirks but contained it and explained it to her. "You can do whatever. Go to class, get something to eat, something, you look bored being here. Shouldn't be in a class or something."

The woman could only narrow her eyes at him. With a firm voice she rebuttal back at his response. An eyebrow was raised that spelled out, ' your kidding look

" And leave an injured kid behind, nice try but nope. That irresponsible in my end, and don't worry I got someone. "

" No." He shook his head. " I'm just curious."

" Curious, huh," she cheerful look at him, " you know that curiosity killed the cat."

This got a reaction out of him. He grinned a bit and reply back equally quite smartly, " yet it was through that curiosity that unraveled a new possibility." They both chuckled a bit.

He didn't mind being cooped up in this room, stuck with this woman.

* * *

** (Time skip 5 hours- Night)**

Alone sitting on top of a small mountain a certain individual admired the soothing orb that shone in the sky. It simply was breathtaking; nature's own beauty

Hachiman outside could only watch its white glaze contrast with the black sky. His hands holding onto something making distinctive motions.

His black- hoodie covered his face but his eyes bored right onto the piece he was doing. He pulled up his sleeves and continued on what sounds like a pencil scratch onto paper.

He dropped it down and sighed, looking back at the moon. He picked up his sketch and compared it.

It was nice.

The moon in its full blooming form, the dark clouds covering but it was no match for shining its silhouette. The small and tall buildings he added to the background, it was the right decision he made

Hachiman nodded and took a breath. He took off his glasses and put to aside, closed both his eyes. Today was a long day for him. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad for the first day.

He winced from the sudden aching pain and removed his most trusty beverage Maxx coffee. A small capsule was held by his hand and he popped into his mouth. Damn those bruises, they hurt like a bitch. He thanked his parents weren't there; they would've lectured him. About taking care of himself…

..yet they never talked about it again.

Mostly because of their jobs getting the better of them. Lucky him.

Today was a long day for him. Lucky enough it wasn't bad, at least he had to only deal with Hiratsuka instead.

" _You sure you don't want to lift?" Shizuka asked raising her eyebrows at him. Seemingly wanting to help him. As both got off them were about to depart from the nurse room._

_Hachiman couldn't help but want to consider her offer, but the choice to brush it off. " Nah, I'm fine you did enough." _

_He turned around and went the opposite way. While she stood there a bit but he felt how she had her eyes on him._

" _Be safe." _

_Those words made him stop. He turned around and sawed her wave at him. Shaking off the unfamiliar feeling crawling he left and went home._

Her brown eyes had so much _warmth. _And at him of all people, it was just so rare to see. Did she care about him?

_... Don't be stupid Hachiman__**. **_He mentally berates this shaking his head chuckling humorously. _ Are you going to really fall for that shit again? _

The old Hachiman would have been so happy. Jumping up and down, grinning and boast it all to people; all giddy. Deceived by some self-convinced notion that he possibly may have made a friend. But he knew better; it was all in his head.

His chuckles became bitter, to stopped as he grimaced. He opened his eyes and looked at his drawing. With his grey eyes meticulously looking at each detail. Ignoring the sudden itch he felt coming.

It was all shit.

Relationships are just too superficial; fake. But it is so complicated to maintain. There was so much drama, gossip, and backstabs. It just wasn't worth it.

Hachiman shrugged lucky for him he stopped all of that confusing nonsense and focused his efforts on himself. No point in fretting on things that didn't matter to him.

Packing up his things he started to head back home. Tomorrow was going to be a school day, so at least he should rest a bit.

Recalling all those times, a part of him was ashamed but ultimately was grateful for it. An odd mixture of emotions. It hurt a lot but he finally made it.

A painful lesson, that got through to him. And there was no coming back. He had to move forward and that's all he could do.

A scar that was left on himself.

* * *

**(Time skip: Morning)**

_You got the be fucking kidding me._

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was all like a fucking dream. The situation the circumstances were too perfect for him to actually believe it.

Hachiman wasn't all for miracles, coincidence, or even damn luck. But, of all the adversity in this world this as one of the most baffling moments he experiences.

With a boisterous and confident smile, and dark brown eyes. Hachiman watched as the woman wearing a lab coat started to write her name.

" Good morning everyone my name is Hirastuka Shizuka, I'll be teaching Japenese." Shizuka stood there and looked at everyone. Her eyes landed on him and slightly widen, her lips curved up slightly.

" Okay class," not after a second she averted away, " please take out…."

Class started and her voice started to fill in the room and everyone started to prepare themselves. Forms of conversation or chatter where all gone direct at her.

All but one student.

Hachiman stood there staring off. With a wistful expression on his face, fighting off his lips from curving to curse out. 3 years in this school would no doubt be a pain for Hachiman. He had his work paid out for him.

* * *

**Author note: This is a new story where Hachiman would be the same individual, but there is a slight change to him. **


End file.
